


Ten Fathoms Deep

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Visions, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo learns how to visit his idol, and he knows exactly what to offer in exchange for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Fathoms Deep

Time is slippery inside Force visions. Kylo has stepped through the veil every night for days, and come out at a different point. In the first vision, he sees the black-masked figure from the galaxy's nightmares, kneeling in meditation of his own. Kylo watches in silence, quelling the beat of his own heart, until the mask turns to face him. The vision ends abruptly.

During his second and third visions, he finds Anakin as a small boy, too clever for his years. The younger child doesn't see him. The older boy notices a new adult in the crowd of familiar faces, and he observes Kylo curiously. He's not sure how he appears in his vision. Is he an ethereal spirit, clothed in blue? Can be only be sensed by those strong in the Force? He feels as though he has a physical form, but there is no one left who can teach him.

On the fourth night, Anakin is a teenager, proud of his growing skills and his braid. Kylo watches him with the other Padawans, listening to his lessons before following his less worthy Master. Anakin doesn't see him, too caught up with his own interests, but Kylo's cursed namesake meets his eyes. "Who's there?" he demands. Anakin follows his gaze until he notices Kylo.

"You're back."

Kylo ends the vision and leaves his quarters. Shouting at Stormtroopers always makes him feel better, especially when he's worried he is damaging his own past.

He doesn't return to his visions for some time.

At last, curiosity drives him back to his knees, back inside his own mind. He reaches out with his power, with his hard-held calm, seeking the thread of his grandfather.

Anakin is a man now, hand in a black glove and eyes that betray his own despair, at least to those who can see. They are in some apartment, high above the streets, the rest of the great city humming around them. Kylo has been to Coruscant. He knows the smell and the noise.

Anakin doesn't seem surprised to see him, and stands with his arms folded over his bared chest "You again. What do you want this time?"

Kylo doesn't speak. He should vanish again.

His grandfather glares at him. "Are you a Force ghost? Say something."

"I'm a traveler," says Kylo, and he's pleased to discover he can speak. "I've been watching you."

"Thanks, but I don't need more people watching me." He isn't frightened. "You're not my father, are you?"

Kylo's eyes widen slightly. It's not outside the realm of possibility that he will someday visit the woman who bore his idol, and it isn't the strangest thing that's happened with their family. Nevertheless. "No. Definitely not."

"I wondered. I've seen you since I was a child. I assume you're a time traveler, then?"

"You're taking this better than I though you would."

"I've seen some strange things." He turned back to the city. "Are you going to try to kill me? I hate to be rude with all these questions, but I'd like to get things out of the way."

"No. I'm an admirer." Kylo steps up to stand beside him. "I'm your biggest admirer, at least in my time." He looked over his shoulder. The small bedroom was neat, and gave no clue who else lived here from time to time. "Given your age, I assume you've already married your current largest admirer?"

Anakin hisses his breath in. "If the next words out of your mouth are a threat, you're going over the balcony."

"I would never threaten either of you." He doesn't dare ask the year, but he's curious if his grandmother is pregnant yet. The worry on Anakin's face says yes. "Your love for her is famous, even in my time." It's not precisely a lie. Certainly the fact that Vader had a wife is now common knowledge.

"No one is supposed to know."

"There are far worse secrets to uncover than two people falling in love."

"Not for us," he says, and the concern is greater now. Kylo delicately reaches out to touch his mind. "What are you doing?" Anakin demands, stepping back.

"My apologies. I wanted to confirm the timing. Padmé is with child." Children, but Anakin can never discover that. "You believe she's in danger. I can help you both."

The concern turns to hope and suspicion in one. "How?"

"Let me show you." It's a complete fabrication. Kylo doesn't dare strike out a single word of his own history. Anakin must fall. Padmé must perish. Their children must be sent into hiding, else Kylo's mother will never meet his otherwise worthless sire.

It is tempting to toss the entire mess aside.

Anakin lets Kylo step closer, his body tensed and completely unprepared for the light kiss. "This is the only way," says Kylo, hands stroking his sides down to his hips. The fastening to his trousers is uncomplicated. Anakin gasps when Kylo touches him, coaxing his cock out through the narrow opening of his flies.

Kylo has dreamed of this for years, dreamed of taking the soft, limp thing into his mouth, and slowly sucking and licking as it plumps against his palate. Anakin is barely breathing, ready to push him away, afraid to stop, his emotions in turmoil and his body reacting without his permission. The salt on his skin slicks away under Kylo's tongue. Hard now, Kylo pulls until Anakin's cock is touching the back of his throat, nearly gagging him.

The smell of his skin, the harsh, sucking gasps Kylo makes around him, these drive him on, sucking and slurping, his tongue seeking the warm vein beneath to stroke. Anakin might kill him for this.

His grandfather grasps his hair, tugging him deeper with a long moan.

Kylo stretches out with his powers again, touching the fracturing resolve inside Anakin's mind. He can feel the doubt and the despair, the animalistic pleasure hitching his hips in a short, hard rhythm. Anakin recoils from the betrayal he is committing against his wife, but Kylo can see it's not the first step he's taken to protect her, only one more stone to guide his path. Kylo sucks hard, and feels the answering pull inside Anakin's mind, spiraling onto himself. Nothing is left but the feel of his own body, and the warm wetness of Kylo's willing mouth. Kylo has hoped to get his grandfather off before spreading him wide for his own enjoyment, relishing the tight feel of Jedi-trained muscles clenching his own needy cock as he drives himself deeper. Instead, the echo of Anakin's hopeless pleasure is cycling directly back into Kylo.

He's spoiled his own blankets enough times thinking about this man. As Anakin begins thrusting into his mouth, holding his head with hands locked like bars against his ears, Kylo is sure he's going to ruin his own clothes. The thick spurt of semen fills his mouth, and he swallows down as much as he can.

Anakin pants above him, using Kylo and the balcony as his props. "Is that enough? How do I save her?"

"Lean over," he says, voice rough as he tugs down Anakin's pants and then his own. He's not going to last long, not with the blood pounding inside him, wherever his body really is. He spits on his hand, enough to get his cock wet, almost enough to finish himself here and now. Anakin is more relaxed than he might otherwise be, caught in soporific bliss. Kylo pushes into him with far greater grace than he feels capable of.

Anakin cries out. Kylo feels the shock and a touch of pain. It's the unsure discomfort of someone who's never done this, which Kylo will consider later to re-evaluate his opinion on what Anakin and Obi-Wan had been to each other. He can't consider his own name now. He's too close, too desperate, and Anakin is hot and tight as a glove around him.

Kylo's eyes slam shut in too much sensation. He shouts Anakin's name as he comes.

Anakin is shaking beneath Kylo's hands. Kylo kisses the back of his neck. "You did just as well as I imagined you would." He pulls out, and shivers at the sight of his come dripping down.

"How do I save her?" Anakin asks again, pulling away. His eyes are set, and there's an anger Kylo knows from too many mirrors staring back at him.

"You keep trying."

Kylo ends the vision. He is in his own quarters, and his own trousers are filled with a familiar stickiness. He ought to feel bad but he's glowing.

He decides to visit Padmé next.


End file.
